


Do you have a tissue?

by blazingstar29



Series: Avengers Family Fluff [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Scott Lang is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Clint likes babysitting friends kids, and staying home when Laura is at work. He does however hate watching a a pair of bugs and a Russian soldier.Chaos and blood ensues.In Clint's defence Tony shouldn't leave sharp metals around his workshop/





	Do you have a tissue?

Clint, much to his distaste was charged with being the responsible one for the week. That meant making sure Scott Lang wasn't arrested, Bucky wasn't kidnapped, and Peter, now this was a big one, didn't do anything dumb. So yeah, Clint fucking hated it when Tony and Pepper went away, 

His plan of attack was to get the kid hyped about movies and play on Bucky's soft spot. And if they were all in the same room, then Scott would not be far away. Perfect. 

Peter was showing Scott and Bucky bootlegs of Hamilton the musical. It was amusing watching the kid get so goddamn excited over certain bits.

"Did you know that this song isn't fully factual? George Eacker didn't shoot at the seventh pace, they both put ht guns to the sky and-" The kid's mouth was listing off facts at every scene.

"Kid, I can barley keep up with the song let alone who is who," Bucky told him bluntly, but the smile was there. It had taken Tony a long time to fully accept that the man who killed his parents was not his team mates best friend. Deep down he knew that from the moment he saw the footage, the voice at he back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Jarvis told him to keep take a step back from the situation. He didn't listen. 

But the same man was currently tickling a fifteen year old who was was bright red and hollering for help. The giggling teen was an endearing sight to behold. And when the bootlegs where over, a new idea came about, something that did not occur in Clint's plan. 

Hide and Seek: Extreme. 

The reason why it was so extreme was that they al had a particular skill set.

Scott was a former thief, he knew how to be quiet and sneaky. And then there was Peter with his sixth sense and super hearing, while he wasn't allowed to be sticky, that didn't stop his senses. Of course then there was Bucky, the soldier has patience. And as they had discovered, was extremely flexible. Clint was just some deaf guy who hung around in the air vents. 

With a quick round of twenty one, they were off with Bucky seeking. They instantly fled tow different parts the compound wing. Clint went for Tony's quarters, almost no one went there. He snuck up into the closed off air vent and retreated back a few meters. 

Scott was squeezed into Peppers empty jam store.He hoped it didn't lock on him, but he would deal with hat later. It was dark, and there was a towel down on the bottom, so he settled down and had a nap. Unfortunately he was found in the first fifteen minutes. Bucky lifted up the lid and the light leaked and woke them resting man. With good spirit he got up and helped Bucky search, the next plan was to grab Clint out of the vents. It was easy enough, they put a speaker in a room with a vent and played the one of the many times Tony had screamed Clint's name.

Within minutes they heard heavy foot falls and found him looking like rabbit int he head lights. Clint was a practical jokes man, Tony was an easy target. So they went on to find their winner, Peter. Peter had used his place in Tony's heart to his advantage. He was in a store room in the workshop. Not many in the tower were allowed to know access code to Tony's workshop. Peter did, and a store room would ensure he left them searching. 

He just didn't take into account that he was playing with the Avengers. Once the trio figured out that he would be in the workshop they began working on a plan to smoke him out. Clint went up the vents, to make some noise and rattle the kid. Bucky and Lang hung around outside. Clint soon realised Peter was listening to music and had no idea he was above. Recipe for fun, or disaster. 

With a push Clint kicked the grate open and and jumped out with a war cry. Under other circumstances, Peter may have jumped or squeaked a tiny bit. But the teen was oblivious to the world. His spider-senses had detected no threat, so when Clint came bursting from the rafters yelling it was not a surprise when a blood curdling scream was heard through out the compound. The fright induced a fight or flight response and Peter's mind chose flight.

He burst out of the store room and into his work shop in a blind panic. He was still screaming as he stumbled in to the work. His feet stumbled and he reached forward for support. His arm came in contact with a sheet of metal on the bench, and as he fell he brought it with him and came down with a crash. 

The screaming finally stopped, and all was deadly quiet. Bucky and Scott stared frozen through the glass. Clint stood as equally as still in the storeroom doorway. When Peter didn't move after ten seconds something finally turned inside the minds of the three men. Clint instantly skidded to Peter's sider and lifted the sheet off. Bucky and Scott were getting F.R.I.D.A.Y, it took her a moment to deem it acceptable for them to enter the workshop. Then they too, sped to. their team mates side. 

They saw as they got there that Peter had a hand resting against his head and in leg bent upwards. Clint was telling him to take it easy, but the teen didn't listen. He sat up and finally began to acknowledge his injuries, other than a knock to the back of his head and a heart beating way to fucking fast, he was fine. Until he rubbed his eyes and felt something sticky, drawing his hand back there was blood. A shit ton of blood, fuck where did that come from? Peter had to ask himself. 

And there he saw it, an oozing cut of blood along his arm from the metal sheet. He look up at the adults and felt a sudden bout of dizziness. That was his blood, everywhere. With glassy eyes he looked to Bucky, of all people in the room (seriously there were two literal dads,) and quietly asked, " do you have a tissue?" 

 

*******

Lying on a Medway bed with an ice pack against his head and gauze around his arm, Peter thanked his lucky stars Tony could not see him right. The cut needed to be stitched, Peter fucking hated hated needles. And Tony giving him a hug and squeezing his hand wold reduce him to a blubbering mess. So as he waited for Bruce to sterilise the needle, he tried to crack joke. 

It fell flat on the guilty looking men. When Bruce came back with gloves and his tray, the weight of facing one of his fears came crashing down. Maybe having Tony would be real nice right now. His stomach was beginning to churn and he felt a chill creep up his arm. Still, he dug deep and gave Bruce a grim smile. But when the doctor picked up his arm something his his demeanour changed.

"Peter look at me," the teen turned his head on confusion, the doctor muttered something about his eyes. "Do you feel nauseous?" Peter nodded slowly and looked too Clint, who looked equally as worried.

"Alright Pete, I think you might be going in to shock okay, all you need to do is just try and keep your breaths even. Clint can you grab a blanket from the cupboard? Thanks." Things began to whorl around Peter, but he did what the good doctor said and kept his breathing even. The texture and weight of a blanket was on him a minute later. Peter just let his eyes stay shut and and did his best not to worry, the day had exhausted him.

It took over an hour before Bruce felt comfortable to finally stitch the wound. This time Clint sat up on the bed with him. They had all realised Peter had gone into shock because of the incident and because of the procedure. So Clint made sure Peter knew that everyone was here for him. Peter's legs. With the reassuring arm around his shoulders to provide a strong grounding, ad just enough humour Peter immersed himself in the conversation of the three men. 

*******

It was late at night when Pepper and Tony entered the common room. Tony's eyes zoned in on his protégé who was snuggled between Bucky and Clint. Scott was talking softly into his phone in the kitchen. His daughter, Tony guessed. He had got a messege about the ah, incident. He had been assured very thoroughly by Bruce that Peter was and would be okay, and no he didn't think Pepper would take it well if he flew the suit back to the compound from Chicago. 

He was about to pick the boy up an take him to his room when he stirred and recognised Tony a

"Technically, Clin' cheated,"


End file.
